The Millennium Earl
Summary Edit The Earl of Millennium is the patriarch of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is Adam. It is later revealed that his real name is '''Mana D. Campbell. '''The Earl resembles a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman. A rotund figure, he has sickly gray skin and usually dresses in a large coat and top hat, with an enormous grin that remains fixed even when he is speaking and even eating, and his eyes permanently hidden behind a pair of pince-nez spectacles. He wears a different hat in each encounter, each with a different decoration. He can be mistaken for being actually quite friendly looking in the manga as he is seen in a darkly comedic light, due to his smile and otherwise flamboyant way of speaking. He is almost always "happy" in appearance and never stereo-typically "frightening", except when he exhibits extreme rage at the loss of his Ark. The Earl has been shown to have a human form. He appears as a typical Victorian gentleman in a tuxedo and top hat, and what appears to be a monocle. His face is rarely seen and when it is, it's covered in shadow. His human form is shown in full, where he resembles a handsome man in his late 20's or early 30's with a very slight beard medium-length hair, and a slimmer version of his usual attire. He also carries Lero in a cane form rather than an umbrella. Despite the Earl's evil intentions for the destruction of humanity and constant trickery into creating Akuma, the Earl always seems to act as cheerful and carefree character. Allen Walker notes that the Earl always acts like he is playing the fool and a huge grin seems to be permanently fixed upon the Millennium Earl's face, with a speech pattern unfitting for the ultimate evil in that he always speaks in a cute, loving manner and ends his sentences with a heart. The Earl seems to care for his fellow Noah a great deal and seems to be particulary close to Road even aiding her in her homework. Though he was a bit insulted when Tyki Mikk commented on his weight. The Millennium Earl is the First Disciple of Noah, and supposedly the most powerful. 7000 years before the story, he battled an unnamed opponent wielding the Heart and won. Shortly after, the Great Flood wiped out all of humanity, and the remaining twelve. Disciples founded the second generation of humanity. As a result, all humans possess Noah genes. Once every generation, the genes and Noah memories within thirteen people will awaken, transforming them into Noahs and compelling them to help the Earl in fighting the Innocence; the Earl comments on them "protecting" him. Around 35 years before the series started, a Noah, known as "The 14th Noah" killed all but Road and the Earl, leaving the Earl crazed until the other Noah began to reappear, though it has been recently shown that he is still not entirely recovered. In the manga, almost every one of his lines of dialog ends with a heart. The Earl in his human form appeared far more stern, addressing the issue of the Akuma Egg and the Heart in a serious manner. At the end of the scene he expresses concern over not killing Allen a few years before.